A Charming Circumstance
by BloodWings1992
Summary: Draco uses his Veela powers to charm females that he knew would like him anyway. Unfortunately, there was someone that he used as practice but now he might just like her more than he would have ever thought.


**A/N: Chaser 3 of Wimbourne Wasps and we are in our finals round 2! I chose to do a Veela!Draco and I was pretty excited about this one.**

 **Prompts:  
#1: (word) unusual  
#3: (word) linger  
#5: (colour) azure**

 **A Charming Circumstance**

Draco had always managed to hide the fact that he had Veela etched in his DNA but he had never used his power to its full potential. Often times, all he had to do was pass by a group of girls and they would swoon over his features or faint in his presence. He liked when they did that. It had been boosting his ego for several years.

However, to his dismay, there were girls that managed to avoid being swept up in his charms. He found this unusual due to the fact that he knew he could never be fully avoided. The year he turned fifteen, he couldn't stand it any longer. He had to find out why certain girls were immune to his charms, if they were at all.

As his fifth year began, he glanced around the hall to see if he could figure out which girls weren't glancing at him over their disproportionate dinners or half-filled goblets of pumpkin juice. His eyes would linger on each and every female until they landed on one that he had never expected to fancy him. Of course, he had never fancied her in any way and the mere thought of even coming close to fancying this mudblood made him gag. Hermione Granger had been sitting there with her nose buried in a book that she had been reading on the train.

He found it very boring to read so he could never imagine reading as much for as long as she did. Although, she was the only female in the room that had managed to avoid his charm for as long as she had. Then again, she would have no reason to. Their constant rivalry was a very entertaining one.

That was it then. He had set his sights on making his year a more enjoyable one and making hers a nightmare. He had never tested his charms to their full potential and he felt like it was going to take everything he had to charm her.

A couple of months had passed as quickly as they came and with it came the cold fall rain. He still had not managed to pluck up enough courage to go through with it. He couldn't explain why he was becoming nervous to begin with. It was only Granger, for Merlin's sake. He sat on the brick wall and watched as the silver beads of rain bounced off the sides of the castle and landed loudly on the already soaked ground.

"This is completely ridiculous," he whispered to himself.

"What's ridiculous?" a familiar voice echoed behind him.

To be honest, it wasn't all that familiar. In fact, he had completely forgotten all about her in his pursuit to make Hermione Granger fall flat on her books. When he turned around to look he met an unmistakable pair of azure eyes and platinum blonde hair that was only a shade lighter than his own.

"If you mean the rain is ridiculous then you shouldn't worry. They're just tears of someone older than us watching from the clouds. I hear he doesn't like to be seen unless the moons of Jupiter are lined up in a straight arrow."

Draco had no idea what she was talking about and it was highly likely that he never would. However, thoughts crossed his mind as she stood there with a completely calm aura about her as she talked more about a man's tears being the rain or something of that nature. No one knew just what Luna Lovegood would utter and no one knew where it would come from.

"It seems I startled you," Luna said

Before Draco had realized just what he was doing, he had already hopped off the brick wall and taken Luna by the wrist gently. The only way he could get over his nervousness, he believed, was to practice on someone who didn't really have an opinion on any matter. How else was he to know just how strong his powers were unless he tested them on someone? He didn't want to test them out on Granger or he would surely be embarrassed. If he tested them on Luna then he would know just how far to go and how far not to go.

He had practically backed Luna against the stone columns and had her complete attention. She didn't utter anything more for the next couple of minutes as his charm worked on her. He was used to the wilting of girls the moment his intense gaze fell on them and it seemed that it was working just fine on Luna. Now, it was time to kick it up several notches.

He reached up and lightly pushed her near white hair behind her ears and let his hand rest on her cheek. His confident smirk had left his face as they got closer to one another.

Before either one of them knew it, a soft and drawn out kiss had been placed on her pink tinted lips and he didn't know how to stop. He knew that his charms were working but he hadn't expected to be pulled in with them.

He had never kissed a victim of his charm. Why was she so _different_?

Draco pulled away slowly and caught the curiosity building in those familiar eyes but he didn't have any answers for them. He pushed himself away from her and grabbed his bag before anything else were to happen.

He couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened and how he had left her there, stunned, against the cool stone. If that had been Granger then there was no way he could salvage his reputation.

However, he felt odd. It was almost as if he felt detached from whatever he had once been connected to. He had to try and push this out of his system.

 _He didn't know if he wanted to._


End file.
